Don't let it happen
by Zionne
Summary: Deux ans après Tentation. Edward va-t-il réussir à rester loin de Bella? Ou bien peut être qu'une vision d'Alice le forcera à revenir à Forks, Qui sait? Peut être un mariage ... Rated M pour les chapitres suivant.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien sur, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout revient à Stephenie Meyer. Merci à elle ! J'espère que cela vous plaira c'est ma première fic sur Twilight ! **

**Rated M pour plus tard je pense.**

******  
**

**POV : Edward.**

Cela faisait plus de deux ans que je m'acharnais à combler le fossé qui prenait la place de mon cœur silencieux. J'avais quitté Forks pour tenter de la protéger, pour lui épargner les risques et les conditions de notre existence. Mais tout bascula un matin de printemps …

Nous avions migré jusqu'en périphérie de Vancouver avec le reste de ma famille, nous avions trouvé une maison qui ressemblait à la villa de Forks, je me battais contre la tristesse et ma haine envers moi-même d'avoir quitté Bella. Mais je ne pouvais pas y retourner après l'avoir laisser retrouver une vie normale, loin d'un être aussi dangereux que moi.

Ce fut sans compter sur ma sœur, Alice…

Nous étions occupés chacun de notre côté, Emmet et Rosalie étaient encore enfermés dans leur chambre, Carlisle et Esmé étaient parti faire quelques courses, Jasper lisait tranquillement pendant qu'Alice rangeait, comme d'habitude, elle remettait les fleurs en place, tapotait les coussins… J'étais assis devant la télévision, regardant les nouvelles américaines.

D'un coup, je sentis Alice se raidir, je me focalisais sur elle, une vision… Je savais qu'elle essayait de cacher ce qu'elle avait vu, mais il était trop tard…

La vision de Bella dans une magnifique robe blanche me sauta à la figure, elle était devant un autel, derrière elle je vis Charlie, Renée, Phil, Billy, Sue … Mais à son bras, personne… Un trou… Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre !

Un grognement sourd m'échappa, Alice cacha son visage entre ses mains, Jasper se plaça devant elle comme pour la protéger, en un rien de temps, Emmet fut à mes côtés et me tenait le bras. Tous nous regardaient d'un air anxieux attendant des explications.

Les seuls mots qui me vinrent furent :

-« Combien de temps ?

- Edward tu ne devais pas voir cela, mes visions peuvent changer rien n'est sur !

-Alice, combien de temps ? » Ma voix se fit plus dure et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grogner, tout en sachant que ma sœur n'y était pour rien, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même.

-« Quatre jours. »

Sans leur laisser la moindre seconde je me mis à courir, aussi vite que je le pouvais, je ne voulais pas dépendre des horaires des ferrys pour rejoindre Forks, il me faudrait faire un léger détour en suivant la côte, j'y serais demain au plus tard. Je ne pris pas la peine de réfléchir, je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire ça, je ne pouvais pas retenir plus longtemps la peine qui me déchirait, il fallait que je la rejoigne. Pourtant peut être était-elle plus heureuse sans moi… Je ne pouvais m'y résoudre, un chien ne pouvait pas l'aimer autant que je l'aimais. Mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche et sans ralentir mon allure je décrochai, sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

-« Alice,

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça Edward, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi, tu es parti, tu nous à tous fait partir, pour la laisser vivre, tu ne peux pas venir bouleverser ce qu'elle a mis tant de temps à construire.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu au courant Alice ? Depuis combien de temps la laisses-tu vivre avec ce chien ? Tu savais et tu n'as rien dit !

- Tu m'avais fait jurer de ne rien te dire tant qu'elle n'était pas en danger…

- Justement, elle l'est avec lui ! Et je ne vais pas la laisser l'épouser, il ne l'aime pas ! Il aime le corps de Bella, la façon de parler de Bella, mais il n'aime pas qui elle est vraiment ! Il ne la connait pas !

Je coupai la communication pour accélérer ma course. J'entendis Emmet arriver derrière moi.

-« Si tu dois récupérer Bella il te faudra surement passer sur le corps de ce chien, tu auras besoin de mes bras ! »

Emmet, toujours là pour m'aider, il avait toujours aimé Bella, je savais qu'il ne se mettrait pas en travers de mon chemin. Nous continuions à courir en silence.

Nous venions de passer la frontière américaine quand les autres se joignirent à nous, Carlisle tente de me raisonner amis je refusais de m'arrêter. Je verrai ce que je souhaitais faire une fois à Forks. Pour l'instant ma seule priorité était de la voir, de voir son regard, de voir ce qui s'y cachait…

Nous arrivâmes à la villa de Forks au petit matin … Il me restait donc trois jours … Le hasard fit mal les choses pour une fois, il faisait beau à Forks et je du donc rester enfermer toute la journée dans la villa, il fallait que j'attende, voila ce qu'ils me disaient tous, d'attendre.

Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus, je ne pouvais pas la laisser une seconde de plus entre les pattes de cet idiot. Je ne pouvais pas attendre pour retrouver mon âme-sœur.

La nuit tomba enfin… Me vint alors une question, où vivait-elle ?

-« Alice, est ce qu'ils vivent déjà ensemble ?

- Oui, ça fait 4mois maintenant…

- Où ça ? La réserve ? Tant pis pour les règles ils ne vous en tiendront pas rigueur, se sera seulement moi, il faut que j'y aille, au diable les limites !

- Du calme Edward… Charlie s'est installé à la réserve avec Sue… Alors ils ont prit la maison… »

La maison de Charlie … Le lit de Bella… Ce lit que nous avions partagé… Non, je ne voulais pas imaginer cela, je ne le supporterais pas.

Je pris les clés de ma Volvo, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que je comptais faire. Je quittais la villa, cette fois, personne n'essaya de me retenir, ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire. Je pris la route de Forks. Le chien allait sentir mon odeur il fallait que je m'arrête assez proche de la maison pour voir ce qu'il passait, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne me sente pas. Je m'arrêtais en centre ville, décidant de finir le chemin à pied en passant par la forêt.

Arrivant à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison je m'assis sur un tronc. Je voyais parfaitement les fenêtres de la cuisine, du salon, et celle de la chambre de Bella à l'étage…

Elle était là… Debout devant la cuisinière, portant un vieux t-shirt gris que je reconnu en un instant… Le mien, celui que je portais lorsqu'elle est arrivé au lycée de Forks, son premier jour… Celui que je portais également quand j'ai décidé que je devais la laisser vivre et que j'avais abandonné sur mon lit en partant pour Vancouver. Elle était donc retournée à la villa après notre départ…

Elle était très concentré sur le plat qu'elle préparait. Je devinais une dinde et des légumes... Voila une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à faire pour moi... Je vis des photos sur le réfrigrateur, une d'elle et Charlie riant aux éclats sur la plage de La Push, une d'elle et Jacob... Dans les bras l'un de l'autre devant la maison... Leur maison... Il y avait des photos de ses amis, je reconnu Newton, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Eric... Alors peut être qu'elle était heureuse ... Mieux sans moi ... Peut être que je ne devais pas faire cela...

Soudain je le vis, lui, si grand, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, Il entre dans la cuisine de son pas nonchalant, huma l'air de son nez de loup garou, et ris. Il dit qu'il avait de passer à table, que l'odeur était délicieuse! Il s'approcha de sa, ma, petite amie et je vis ses grandes mains se poser sur les hanches de ma Bella… Un grondement sorti de ma poitrine avant que je ne puisse le retenir... Et en une frction de seconde, je vis de regard de l'indien fixer la direction dans laquelle je me trouvais ... Oups ...

****

**Voila voila, désolée, la fin un peu en suspense mais pas assez comme je le souhaitais malheureusement, j'espère que vous avez envie de lire la suite, si oui, faites le savoir là en bas ! Vous connaissez ! Donnez-moi votre avis !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voila tout le monde, je suis désolée pour l'attente ! Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews n'hésitez pas à recommencer ! J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours ! **

**POV EDWARD :**

Dans le chapitre précédent : « _Soudain je le vis, lui, si grand, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, Il entra dans la cuisine de son pas nonchalant, huma l'air de son nez de loup garou, et ris. Il dit qu'il avait de passer à table, que l'odeur était délicieuse! Il s'approcha de sa, ma, petite amie et je vis ses grandes mains se poser sur les hanches de ma Bella… Un grondement sorti de ma poitrine avant que je ne puisse le retenir... Et en une fraction de seconde, je vis de regard de l'indien fixer la direction dans laquelle je me trouvais ... Oups ..."_

Non il ne peut pas me voir, même si son regard est plus perçant que celui d'un humain normal je suis beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il devine ma présence. Je retiens ma respiration inutile et attend.

Il secoue la tête, il pense devenir fou, j'aime bien ça, je pourrais m'amuser à le rendre fou ainsi, le voir devenir paranoïaque mais ce n'est pas le but de ma visite. Bella le regarde intriguée, l'air d'attendre qu'il lui donne une explication sur son étrange attitude. Elle a toujours le même petit pli sur le front lorsqu'elle est inquiète, le même regard interrogateur … En deux ans elle n'a absolument pas changée, elle n'a même pas l'air d'avoir vieillie.

Le couple retourne à ses occupations. Jacob met la table (qu'il fasse au moins quelque chose…) pendant que Bella surveille la cuisson de sa dinde. Je n'aime pas la façon dont Jacob la regarde, la façon dont il montre ouvertement ce désir qui dégouline de chacun de ses gestes. On dirait qu'il va lui sauter dessus. D'ailleurs, sans crier gare il l'attrape par la taille, la sert contre lui, l'embrasse. Et ce qui déchire le plus ma poitrine … C'est la réponse du corps de Bella, la façon dont elle se colle à lui, dont elle lui rend son baiser, sa façon dont ses mains si fines, si douces, parcours le corps si grossier de l'indien. Cette vision est insoutenable, et cela ne s'arrange pas quand je vois Jacob glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Bella (qui est toujours mon t-shirt d'ailleurs).

Un nouveau grognement s'échappe de ma poitrine, plus puissant, plus fort aussi. Et là ce n'est pas un visage que je vois se tourner dans ma direction mais deux. Leurs regards fixent l'obscurité.

Je vois Jacob ouvrir la porte-fenêtre et sauter, mais cet idiot part du mauvais côté, j'ai bien fait d'abandonner mon pull de l'autre côté de la maison. Il court et je sais que je n'ai que peu de temps devant moi.

Je bondis et me retrouve dans la cuisine face à Bella, son visage exprime tant de sentiments en même temps : de la peur, de la surprise, de la haine, une haine si intense qu'elle me prend à la gorge et transperce mon ventre, mais il y a aussi de la joie, et de l'amour. Ce sont des sentiments touts petits, à peines visibles au fond de ses yeux mais ils sont bien là et un léger espoir naît en moi.

Comme j'aimerai lire ses pensées… Comme j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe dans se tête à cet instant précis.

J'entends Jacob hurler de rage de s'être trompé et je me souviens que le temps m'est compté. Je m'approche de mon aimée, attrape son visage entre mes mains pour que nos regards restent vrillés et je lui murmure ce que j'ai répété presque vingt fois dans ma tête sur la route jusqu'ici…

**POV BELLA :**

Tout se passe tellement vite que j'ai dû mal à tout comprendre, je suis dans les bras de Jacob, un grognement retentit, un son que je reconnaitrais parmi milles, ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un vampire, ce son si rauque, si intense, remplit de colère, de souffrance… Ma première pensée est que c'est Edward, je reconnais ce grondement, ma deuxième est que c'est impossible, il est parti … Il y a deux and il m'a quitté dans la forêt. Puis tout d'un coup je ne vois plus Jacob, la fenêtre est ouverte et je vois une masse bondir au travers de celle-ci, puis soudain il est là, face à moi toujours aussi diablement beau, toujours avec son air si jeune, avec cette perfection inégalable.

Je pense que je vais m'effondrer, comment ose-t-il venir ici sans prévenir, sans même avoir émis le moindre signe de vie en deux ans ? Je ne peux réfléchir plus longtemps, ses mains attrapent mon visage, me forçant à plonger dans son regard doré et il se met à parler si vite que j'en ai presque du mal à comprendre ce qu'il me dit :

-« Bella, je n'ai que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne revienne, je sais que je t'ai fais souffrir, je m'en veux et cela ne cessera jamais, je n'attends pas de pardon de ta part car moi-même je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mais Alice à vu ton mariage et je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, il ne te connait pas, il ne voit pas la vraie Bella, s'il te plait ne fais pas ça. Je t'aime ma Bella, je t'ai toujours aimé. Réfléchis je t'en pris. »

Et encore plus vite qu'il n'est arrivé il repart. Comme ça sans un mot de plus, juste un avertissement sur mon mariage, il resaute par la fenêtre. Fenêtre par laquelle Jacob entre deux secondes plus tard. Je ne sais quoi penser, je n'arrive même pas à réfléchir, je suis stoïque, figée. Jacob me secoue hurlant de ne sais quoi. Je n'entends plus rien, ne voit plus rien…

En ouvrant les yeux je me rends compte que je suis dans mon lit, je suppose avoir rêvé mais le visage fermé de Jacob à mes côtés me fait comprendre que l'épisode du retour d'Edward était bien réel et que j'ai du m'évanouir. Je n'ose pas parler, nous nous fixons Jacob et moi chacun attendant que l'autre ose dire quelque chose… Je ne trouve pas de mots, je ne sais même pas ce que je pense vraiment…

-« Que t'a-t-il dis Bella ? » Sa voix me sort de ma bulle de pensées et mon cerveau balance sur la réponse à lui donner. Puis je réponds :

-« Qu'il s'en voulait, qu'il n'attendait pas que je le pardonne et qu'il est désolé de m'avoir fait souffrir.

- Heureusement qu'il s'en veut ! Vu ce qu'il t'a fait ! Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Pour le moment il faut que je réfléchisses si je souhaite le revoir, en ami bien sur, ou non… Si j'accepte ou non qu'il revienne dans ma vie … Je crois que je vais me coucher, je suis … Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- D'accord mon amour, dors, je reste près de toi. Je t'aime …

- Moi aussi Jacob. »

Me tournant dos à lui je ferme les yeux et essaye de ne plus penser à Edward debout devant moi, à sa beauté, à ce rythme effréné que mon cœur à suivit quand il était là, à ces papillons qui sont apparus dans mon ventre… Mais aussi à la rage qui a bouillonnée dans mon cerveau, mon envie de le gifler … Après de longues minutes, je sens que le sommeil n'est plus très loin quand j'entends Jacob murmurer à mes côtés : « Je souhaite qu'il ne t'éloigne pas de moi amour. » Après quoi il dépose un baiser sur le sommet de mon crâne et se couche contre moi, me prenant dans ses bras. Je sombre alors dans un sommeil que je souhaite le plus tranquille possible…

**POV EDWARD : **

Une fois que je suis hors de vue j'arrête de courir et me retourne vers la maison, Jacob est de nouveau dans la cuisine, Bella à l'air en état de choque, il la secoue sans ménagement et je suis à deux doigts d'y retourner… Mais elle ferme alors les yeux et s'effondre dans les bras de l'indien. Il la monte à l'étage et j'hésite à reste ici pour surveiller le reste de sa nuit. J'ai peur que ma visite cause des ennuis à Bella, peur que cela énerve Jacob et qu'il se laisse emporté, peur qu'il lui fasse du mal…

Je décide finalement de retourner à la villa, toute la famille m'attend dans le salon. Je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de leur raconter, Alice à du voir la scène comme si elle y était et leur donner les détails.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire frangin ? » Emmet, égal à lui-même, il aimait beaucoup Bella même si il n'avait eu que de rares occasions de le lui montrer. Je pense qu'après Alice et moi, il était celui à qui Bella avait le plus manqué durant ces deux ans.

-« Attendre … Je ne veux pas la forcer à prendre une décision à la va vite… Même si je ne supporte pas de la voir avec ce chien puant… Elle à l'air heureuse avec lui …

- Ne regrette pas ton retour Ed', elle n'est pas faite pour lui ! Si il faut on s'occupera de son cas ne t'en fais pas ! »

Toujours prêt pour un combat celui là… Le regard noir de Carlisle le fait pourtant s'excuser de cette dernière phrase. Je plante mon regard dans celui d'Alice, je sais qu'elle connait ma question.

-« Je ne sais pas Edward, Bella n'a pris aucune décision précise, ses pensées ne font qu'osciller… Tu devrais lui laisser du temps… »

Oui lui laisser du temps… Mais ma patience est très limitée et je décide d'aller faire un petit tour pour me calmer… Je marche à travers la forêt, vers Forks, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je traverse le centre ville. Comme d'habitude de nombreuses voix traversent ma tête mais une surplombe soudain les autres, et avant que j'ai le temps de me retourner je la reconnais et je l'entends hurler : « Salop, comment ose-t-il revenir ici maintenant ?! ».

Charlie Swan, shérif de la ville… Le canon de son arme se plante entre mes omoplates... Même si je connais ses intentions, même si je les devine au travers de ses pensées, je me rends compte que je ferais mieux de me faire tout petit vu la souffrance que j'ai imposé à sa fille… Je me retourne lentement, levant les mains comme un criminel…

-« Bonsoir, shérif Swan

-Que fais tu ici Edward ? Tu crois que tu peux revenir comme ça les mains dans les poches ? J'espère que tu n'as pas eu le culot d'aller voir Bella et Jacob ! »

Bella et Jacob, alors maintenant ce n'est plus Bella, c'est Bella et Jacob, comme si ils ne faisaient plus qu'un …

-« Je suis passé les voir, je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici mais il fallait que je la vois, c'était … urgent …

-Urgent, mon cul ! Tu vas quitter la ville et plus vite que ça ! Je ne veux pas te revoir, tu ne sais pas dans quel état tu l'as laissé ! Elle n'a pas parlé, ni bougé de son lit pendant 5 jours ! Tu sais ce que c'est de la voir pleurer en silence, immobile, muette pendant 5 jours ?!

-Ce n'était pas le but de mon départ Mr Swan, je sais qu'elle a énormément souffert, et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Je dois rentrer chez moi maintenant si vous voulez bien ôter votre arme de mon dos ! »

Il rangea son arme. Attendant qu'il aille u bout de sa pensée je restai immobile, c'est à ce moment là que je senti son poing s'abattre sur ma mâchoire, je n'eu pas mal mais je pense que lui oui, il ne laissa cependant rien paraître. Il regagna sa voiture, démarra et s'éloigna sans pour autant cesser de me fixer… Ok ça n'allais vraiment pas être facile …

**Voila Voila, je ne suis pas pleinement satisfaite de ce chapitre j'ai du mal à retranscrire mes idées ! La suite risque d'être un peu longue à venir je suis en période de concours dans deux semaines, je suis donc dans les révisions 24h/24 ! Mais promis je vais tenter de me dépêcher !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voila le nouveau chapitre ! Encore merci pour vos messages, ça me fait chaud au cœur, je suis contente que ça vous plaise et j'espère que cela va continuer ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

**POV EDWARD**

Je décidai de passer le reste de la nuit dans la forêt, je ne voulais pas retourner à la villa, et mes pas me guidèrent aux alentours de la maison de Bella… Encore… Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder la fenêtre de sa chambre, j'entendis les ronflements de Jacob, mais aucun signe de la respiration endormie de Bella à laquelle je m'attendais. C'est alors que je vis de légères volutes de fumée au dessus du porche de l'entrée. M'approchant légèrement je vis Bella en train de fumer une cigarette, assise sur les marches portant un pantalon de pyjama beaucoup trop large pour elle et un simple débardeur, elle devait être gelée…

Je ne pouvais détourner mon regard de cette Bella, celle qui avait l'air de n'être qu'un vestige de la Bella que j'avais connue, comme si elle avait perdue une part d'elle-même… Moi … Je me laissai tomber dans l'herbe de la minuscule clairière où je me trouvais, abattu, cassant une branche qui se trouvait au sol, elle l'entendit et vint dans ma direction, elle avançait sans crainte, jetant sa cigarette au passage et se postant debout devant moi en expirant sa dernière bouffée. Elle savait que je reviendrais.

« - Alors Edward, que fait-on maintenant, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Bella ?

-Je veux dire que tu ne peux pas revenir dans ma vie après deux ans d'absence et juste me dire que tu ne veux pas que j'épouse Jacob, il fallait y penser avant de partir ! Tu m'as dit de refaire ma vie, j'ai attendu ton retour en vain, puis les autres aussi ont voulu que je refasse ma vie, Charlie, Renée, Mike, Angela … Tous ne cessaient de me le répéter. Alors j'ai fais ce qu'ils attendaient de moi, je suis sortie avec Jacob, nous avons fait ce que des ados normaux font, nous sommes allé au cinéma, au restaurant, fait l'amour. J'ai appris à l'apprécier et j'ai finis par l'aimer, pas comme je t'aimais toi, oh non ça c'est sur, mais je l'aime. Tous cela, ça m'a pris un an, un an à tenter de vous oublier, toi et ta famille. Puis tu reviens, comme si tu n'étais jamais parti et m'interdit de me marier ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais Edward ?

-Je sais que je n'aurais pas du partir Bella, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, je pensais que tu n'étais pas tant attaché à moi que ça, que c'était une amourette pour toi. Mais hier… Alice à eu cette vision et … Tu ne dois pas faire ça Bella ! Tu es bien trop jeune !

-Oh pitié Edward, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère ! Je suis sur que si ça avait été Mike tu ne serais pas revenu !

-Non tu te trompes… Je serais revenu si tu avais été aussi malheureuse avec Mike que tu l'es avec Jacob.

-Je suis heureuse ! hurla-t-elle. »

Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle, attrapant sa main. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais je la retins et la colla contre mon corps. Elle se débattit quelques instants, je sentais sa rage contre moi, elle me frappait et je la laissai faire. Puis elle fondit en larme et cessa ses coups. Je la serrai plus fort contre moi, une main dans ses cheveux l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, tentant de la calmer. Je sentis ses jambes se dérober et me glissai au sol l'asseyant sur mes genoux. Au bout de quelques minutes je la sentis se calmer et releva son visage vers le mien. Elle n'avait plus l'air triste, elle avait l'air résignée.

L'espace d'un instant je crue qu'elle allait se lever et partir, me dire de retourner d'où je venais et de ne plus jamais la déranger. Mais alors, ses lèvres vinrent à la rencontre des miennes, passionnément, avec force. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et me força à m'allonger au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur moi. Je du avoir l'air très surpris car elle sourit et me dit :

«- Tu sais Edward, je ne suis plus tout à fait la même, j'ai grandie. Et maintenant je n'ai plus envie d'attendre, alors il va falloir que l'on mette les choses au clair, je ne quitterai pas Jacob si je dois attendre l'éternité que tu te décides à ne plus me voir comme une gamine, je ne veux plus être la fragile Bella, je veux être une part de toi comme tu es une part de moi, je veux être tienne. Et ce dans tous les sens du terme, je veux être de ta famille, je veux être ta femme, ta compagne… Je ne veux plus vieillir pendant que tu gardes le visage de tes 17 ans !

-Donc concrètement, je dois te transformer ?

-Oui… Mais pas cette nuit ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai quelques détails à régler avant tu t'en doutes…

-Bella c'est plus compliqué que-

-Non ça ne l'est pas, j'ai perdue deux ans de ma vie sans toi Edward, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre ! Je te l'ai dit je n'attends plus, je veux avoir l'éternité avec toi ! »

Je tentai de faire la part des choses mais sa position et son assurance m'empêchait de réfléchir, elle était si excitante comme ça, dominante, exigeante. Je l'attirai contre moi, l'embrassant avec fougue, elle avait déjà glissé ses mains sous mon t-shirt, caressant mon torse. Je la fis passer sous moi et me mit à faire courir mes mains le long de son corps, elle haletait. Ses yeux étaient remplis de désir et je ne pus me retenir, je fondis sur elle, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau exposée jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir me contrôler. J'arrachai son tshirt alors qu'elle me retirait le mien et ma veste de cuir, elle s'attaquait déjà à mon pantalon. Je fus subjugué par sa beauté, stoppant mon geste, je pris le temps d'observer le moindre détail de sa poitrine découverte, tombant littéralement fou du petit grain de beauté qui me narguait juste à côté de son téton droit. Je me mis à embrasser cette petite tache avec douceur, la faisant gémir. Elle avait réussi à défaire mon jean et me murmura à l'oreille « Prend moi Edward, je te veux, maintenant. » Grognant, je défis à mon tour le nœud de son pantalon de pyjama, le faisant glisser le long de ses jambes douces. Elle était nue devant moi et sans aucune gêne, me regardant droit dans les yeux, elle me retira mon boxer. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire cela, mais mes instincts furent les plus forts et me rallongeant délicatement sur elle, la serrant contre moi, je la pénétrai, lentement. Elle gémit de nouveau, se cambrant contre moi. Elle était si belle, nos corps s'emboitaient parfaitement. Elle se mit à onduler contre moi et je compris que je n'avais pas besoin de me contenir. Mes coups de reins devinrent rapides et puissants, et chaque gémissement qu'elle poussait me faisait perdre la tête. Après quelques minutes à un rythme endiablé je sentis chaque muscle de son corps se contracter et elle étouffa un cri en mordant mon épaule. Une fois son orgasme passé, elle se mit de nouveau à califourchon sur moi, bougeant ses hanches d'une manière divine, je ne pus m'empêcher d'attraper ses seins et de jouer avec ses tétons durcit par le plaisir. Je ne pus me retenir longtemps et jouis à mon tour, grognant, soupirant. Elle était extrêmement douée. Elle retomba sur moi, des perles de sueurs coulaient le long de dos, et l'odeur de sexe qui émanait d'elle emplit mes narines, c'était délicieux. Elle frissonna et l'allongeant délicatement à mes côtés j'entrepris de la rhabiller, ajoutant sur ses épaules nues mon blouson de cuir. Elle se serra contre moi, plantant son regard dans le mien.

-« Si tu savais combien j'ai souhaité que cela arrive… Je t'aime tant Edward…

-Je t'aime Bella, pardonne moi de t'avoir fait tant souffrir, mais je te jure de ne plus jamais te quitter si tu décides de me laisser une chance, je ferais tout pour te rendre heureuse et … tes désirs seront des ordres. »

Elle se hissa pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue et posa sa tête sur mon épaule, elle ferma les yeux. Je ne savais pas si dormir ici contre moi était une bonne idée pour elle mais je ne pus me résigner à la réveiller. Quand je vis les premiers rayons de soleil pointer leur nez, je réveillai ma Bella en douceur. Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, me sourit, et se souvenant de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait fit une grimace.

-« Ca va être compliqué hein ?

-Je crains que oui…

-Hier, ça semblait simple, quitter Jacob, partir avec toi et vivre heureuse au sein de ta famille, mais ce matin, quitter Jacob… Pfiou …

-Bella, si tu as besoin de temps pour faire ça je peux comprendre, ce n'est pas simple à faire.

-Nous devons nous marier dans trois jours, je ne pense pas qu'attendre soit une bonne idée, tu devrais rentrer je te rejoins à votre villa plus tard dans la journée, une fois que l'orage sera passé.

-Si jamais tu vois qu'il va devenir violent Bella, cries, je ne serais pas à la villa, je vais rester dans la forêt, j'ai peur que ses instincts de loup ne se réveille…

-Bien, je dois y aller, je crois qu'il faut que je me douche avant qu'il ne se réveille, pour ton odeur… »

Elle ôta ma veste en cuir, m'embrassa et parti en direction de la maison. Oui elle avait vraiment changé, ce n'était plus une ado, c'était une vraie femme et si tout se passait bien, elle deviendrait ma femme.

Je l'entendis rentrer chez elle, monter les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et je la vis entrer dans la salle de bain par la fenêtre de la pièce. Regardant au travers du carreau, elle me sourit, me fit signe de partir, se retourna pour se déshabiller et entra dans la douche. M'assurant de ne rien laisser trainer, je repris le chemin de la forêt, souriant, même si l'impatience emplissait mon être.

**POV BELLA**

Je me dis que la douche me laissera le temps de réfléchir, comment devais-je m'y prendre ? Lui dire en face ? Partir comme une voleuse et l'appeler plus tard ? Lui laisser une lettre ? Oui ça sonne bien ça… Le tout est de l'écrire avant son réveil. Coupant l'eau et me séchant rapidement, je me rue au rez-de-chaussée, en pyjama de nouveau, j'attrape une feuille et un stylo et prie pour que l'inspiration arrive rapidement !

_« Jacob, ce que j'ai à te dire n'est pas simple et tu risques surement de me détester, en tout cas je le comprendrais, à ce stade tu dois te douter de ce que je vais te dire… Je me suis mentis Jacob, et en me mentant je t'ai menti à toi aussi et j'en suis désolée. Je t'aime Jacob mais mon amour sera toujours celui d'une amie, je pensais que cela avait changé mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. Ce que je suis en train de faire, de dire, est horrible mais je ne peux continuer ainsi, je ne peux t'épouser car je sais que je finirai par ta faire souffrir un jour, alors autant que cela se fasse maintenant que tu peux encore refaire ta vie et trouver ton élue, celle pour qui tu auras le coup de foudre, vraiment, ta moitié. Je sais que tu vas rejeter toute la faute sur Edward, mais sache que son retour n'a fait que m'ouvrir les yeux et que cela serait arrivé de toute façon, ne cherche pas à te venger de lui s'il te plait. Pardonnes moi Jacob. Si tu souhaites me joindre, appelle moi sur mon portable, je ne te contacterai pas sans ton accord. A bientôt. Ton amie, Isabella. »_

Pliant le mot, je le coince sous un verre sur la table de cuisine. Attrapant mon sac, mon téléphone, je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, cherchant ce qui pourrait m'être nécessaire… Soufflant un coup et prenant mon courage à deux mains, je prends les clés de ma camionnette et quitte la maison. Toujours en pyjama…

Je démarre l'engin et quitte rapidement la rue sachant que le bruit du moteur va réveiller Jacob. Je décide de me rendre à la villa via le chemin passant par la forêt. J'ouvre alors ma fenêtre et me sentant légèrement ridicule je prononce le prénom d'Edward doucement, comme si il était à côté de moi. N'ayant aucune réponse je monte un peu le ton : « Edward ? ». Toujours rien… Perdant patience je crie : « Edward ? Où es tu bon sang ? ». BOUM. Sursautant, je comprends qu'il vient d'atterrir sur le toit de ma camionnette. Il ouvre la portière passagère et s'installe à côté de moi. Son sourire réchauffe mon cœur et me calme un peu. Il est magnifique.

-« Hé bien, quelle impatience mademoiselle !

-Ne ris pas jeune homme, je suis légèrement stressée. J'ai hâte d'être chez toi, ta famille m'a manqué. »

Il me sourit mais n'ajoute rien, un silence apaisant s'installe, sa main caresse doucement ma cuisse, y dessinant de petits cercles. Nous arrivons enfin à la villa. Toute la famille est sur le pas de la porte ! Ils me sourient. Mon cœur se gonfle de joie. Me voila chez moi…

**Voila voila un nouveau chapitre ! L'histoire se précise légèrement, désolée pour ceux et celles qui apprécient Jacob, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas, niark niark ^^**

**Donnez-moi votre avis de nouveau !**

**A bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voila le chapitre 4 ! Merci encore pour votre soutient ! Bonne lecture !**

***

**POV BELLA**

Alice se jette sur moi ! Elle me serre si fort que je suis obligée de lui faire remarquer que je dois respirer ! Emmett également me serre dans ses bras. Je ne vous parle même pas de l'accueil d'Esmé et de Carlisle. Rosalie quand à elle me fait un simple signe de la main avec un léger sourire, ça fait déjà un beau progrès ! Nous rentrons dans la maison et nous installons au salon pour discuter, ils me demandent les moindres détails de ma vie, ce que je vais faire à propos du mariage, de ma famille et de mes amis. Cela me ramène quelque peu à la réalité, Charlie, Renée qui arrive demain… Pour mes amis, ce qui signifie pour moi Angela, Ben, Mike, Jessica et Eric je sais qu'ils comprendront, enfin j'espère. Mais Charlie…

Edward ressent mon inquiétude et me raconte son entrevue nocturne avec Charlie, ainsi il sait déjà qu'ils sont revenus. C'est un bon début, c'est toujours ça de moins à lui annoncer. A ce moment mon portable vibre dans ma poche et une poussée de stress monte en moi… Je le sort fébrilement et regarde l'identité du correspondant : Charlie.

-« Bonjour papa,

-Bella c'est quoi toutes ces conneries ?! Jacob m'a appelé il y a quelques minutes, il est dans tous ses états, fou de rage, il dit que tu l'as quitté. Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu vas retourner avec ce salop qui est parti sans scrupule ?

-Papa c'est plus compliqué que ce que tu penses, je n'ai pas quitté Jacob à cause d'Edward, je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses c'est tout. Je suis désolée je sais que ça fait un sacré bazar mais je suis sur aussi que tu préfères que je sois heureuse, et je ne l'aurai pas été totalement avec Jacob…

-Mais Bella… Le mariage, les invités, ta mère … Tu te rends compte que tu agis comme une irresponsable ? Il aurait fallut t'en rendre compte avant de lui promettre ta vie…

-Je vais appeler les invités, de toute façon nous n'étions pas tant que ça, et je vais appeler maman aussi ne t'en fais pas si il n'y que ça qui te préoccupe.

-Bella, je te fais confiance pour faire le bon choix, enfin j'essay… Où es tu maintenant ?

-Chez les Cullen.

-Vous devriez vous méfier de la réaction de Jacob, j'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise…

-Ne t'inquiète pas j'avais songé à ça. Bonne journée papa je t'appelle plus tard. Excuses moi pour les ennuis…

-Ne sois pas idiote Bella, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse, tant qu'il ne te refait pas souffrir… Je t'aime Bella à plus tard.

-Moi aussi papa. »

Je raccroche et sors une cigarette du paquet qui est dans mon sac, je n'ai même pas le temps de la porter à mes lèvres que je la vois être réduite en morceaux, contre toute attente, ce geste ne vient pas d'Edward mais de Carlisle, et tant de « brutalité » m'étonne venant du médecin.

-« Hey ! Carlisle je vous adore mais là j'ai vraiment besoin de ma dose de nicotine !

-Maintenant que nous sommes revenu tu peux dire au revoir aux cigarettes Bella je suis désolée mais je vois trop de gens se tuer avec ça pour te laisser fumer !

-De toute façon, qu'est ce que ça peut faire puisque je vais bientôt mourir ? »

Je vois six visages se tourner vers moi surpris.

-« Tu es malade Bella ? De quoi tu parles ? me demande Carlisle

-Oh non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire je parlais de ma transformation ! »

Je les vois soupirer de soulagement. Mais pas pour longtemps, les traits d'Alice se tendent.

-« Je sens un danger, je pense que c'est Jacob, je ne sais pas si il est seul ou pas.

-Yaaaaah ! Une bonne petite baston ! Emmett, comme toujours,

-Du calme Emmet, personne ne se battra, Bella je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler, il ne te fera pas de mal, si jamais il y a le moindre risque nous sommes là de toute façon. » Me dit Carlisle.

Je me lève du canapé, regarde tout autour de moi, comme si j'avais peur de voir cette pièce pour la dernière fois. J'embrasse rapidement Edward et sors de la maison pour m'avancer sur le chemin de terre. Je l'entends, il est en loup, je me souviens alors que les Cullen ne sont pas au courant de toute l'histoire, enfin je ne crois pas. En tout cas, je devine déjà sa fourrure dans les branches face à moi. Je l'entends se changer et il débarque devant moi, nu, droit, et le visage déformé par la colère et la tristesse, mon dieu qu'est ce que je m'apprête à faire ? …

-« Alors ça se finit comme ça ? Il revient et tu retombes dans ses bras ? J'ai passé deux ans à recoller tes morceaux Bella, pièce par pièce je me suis battu pour que tu retrouves le sourire et tu pars ?! Je vais l'étrangler, tu le sais ça ? Le massacrer !

-Jacob, je sais ce que tu ressens, l'abandon je connais, mais tu ne dois pas t'en prendre à Edward, si tu dois être en colère, sois le contre moi. Je suis désolée de te faire souffrir mais tu sais que ça n'aurait pas tenu toute une vie, et puis tu dois penser à ton élue, un jour tu l'aurais rencontrée et j'aurais été ta Leah, celle que tu quittes pour l'autre et tu sais que j'ai raison…

-J'aurai pu ne jamais la rencontrer… Tu n'en sais rien …

-Excuses moi Jacob, mais je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision… Je l'aime et je ne peux pas changer ça. »

Je pense que ce fut des mots en trop et je les regrette immédiatement quand je le vois prendre sa tête dans ses mains, ses mains qui se couvrent déjà de poils, il bondit, sa transformation s'achevant lors de son saut, et j'ai à peine le temps de me retourner pour le suivre du regard que j'entends un bruit sourd comme si on tapait contre une pierre. Edward et Jacob roulent au sol et je hurle. Je m'approche et tente de m'interposer, au même moment, Jacob frappe Edward avec une telle force que celui-ci fait un vol plané, je vois son corps fondre sur moi et mes reflexes me trahissent une nouvelle fois. J'ai juste le temps de crier. Puis le noir.

**POV EDWARD **

L'indien me frappe et je m'envole, je ne ressens pas de douleur physique mais mon cœur mort se déchire littéralement quand je sens que mon corps s'écrase sur celui de Bella. Je me dégage d'un bond et me penche sur son corps inconscient, Carlisle est déjà à mes côtés alors que j'entends Emmett et Jasper grogner contre Jacob, le tenant à l'écart. Alice est avec Carlisle et moi et Rosalie retient Esmé dans ses bras. Du sang coule de l'arrière du crâne de Bella. Je suis figé, je ne peux rien faire, je n'entends plus rien. Carlisle me secoue pour me faire revenir à la réalité.

-« Edward, cette fois tu dois prendre une décision très rapide, si tu ne la transformes pas elle ne survivra pas, je pense qu'elle à une hémorragie trop importante. Si tu n'es pas prêt à la faire Edward, l'un d'entre nous le fera, perdre Bella serait trop dur pour notre famille, surtout pour toi. »

La situation ne se prête pas à l'hésitation, je ne prends pas la peine de répondre à Carlisle et me penche sur le cou de Bella, derrière moi j'entends Jacob hurler, et Emmett hurler encore plus fort que lui. Le corps de Bella se tend sous ma morsure, ses muscles se contractent. Après quelques secondes je relâche ma prise, je sais que ces instants vont être un enfer pour elle, mais la mort lui aurait été pire… Du moins, je l'espère. Carlisle me dit qu'il faut aller l'installer à l'intérieur, il doit lui administrer des soins. Je soulève Bella et la porte vers l'intérieur, Jasper claque la porte au nez du chien qui se défoule sur celle-ci, hurlant et frappant comme un damné.

Nous installons Bella dans le bureau médicalisé et Carlisle lui administre une double dose de morphine espérant la soulager. Je ne supporte pas de la voir ainsi, et j'ai un compte à régler avec cet indien… Je sors comme une furie de la maison, il est assis contre un arbre et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir je lui envoie mon poing dans la figure. Il saigne du nez, mais ne se défend pas.

Je ne sais pas où je trouve la force pour me retenir de la tuer.

-« Ne fais pas celui qui est en colère Edward, tu as eu ce que tu voulais après tout, Bella va être une des vôtres, comme ça tu es sur qu'elle ne reviendra pas vers moi.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes bordel ? Tu crois que je suis satisfait que tu aies manqué de tuer Bella ? Non en fait que tu l'aies tué ? Elle serait morte si je n'avais pas été là ! Et tu penses que je suis heureux de lui imposer toutes ses souffrances ?! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est imbécile ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle vit à l'heure actuelle ! Chaque parcelle de son corps doit la bruler atrocement, et quand elle se réveillera elle aura soif, une soif incontrôlable et toi tu penses que je suis content ? Va te faire foutre Jacob, ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle ! Et je te laisse le soin de prévenir Charlie de ce qui passe, dis lui la vérité, si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais ! »

Je le vois se lever et sans un mot de plus s'éloigner dans la forêt, ce chien galeux me met hors de moi !

Je retourne auprès de Bella, son corps convulse toujours mais ses cris se sont arrêtés, malgré cela, les bruits qu'elle émet sont encore pires, se sont des gémissements de douleurs, des plaintes horribles. Je m'approche d'elle, lui prend la main. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment… Alice entre et vient poser une main sur mon épaule.

-« Je la vois Edward, elle va s'en tirer et j'ai le pressentiment qu'elle s'en sortira même mieux que chacun d'entre nous. Ne t'en fais pas. Tu devrais appeler sa mère, elle doit arriver demain, elle doit être au courant de ce qui se passe…

-Et qu'est ce que je suis sensé lui dire ?! Que sa fille est morte mais qu'elle va tout de même vivre pour l'éternité parce que je l'ai changé en vampire ? Ou bien que son ex-futur-mari l'a tué ? Ou les deux ? Je ne peux pas faire ça Alice… S'il te plait, est ce que tu peux t'en charger ? Je sais que tu trouveras les mots justes… »

Elle hoche la tête et quitte la pièce.

Je sens Bella se calmer, ses convulsions s'arrêtent. Son souffle de fait plus régulier, Carlisle entre dans le bureau, il l'a sentie. Ses yeux papillonnent, mais ce geste est fait avec une grâce inimaginable maintenant, ses pupilles sont rouges, mais ce rouge est déjà très sombre ce qui nous surprend Carlisle et moi. Elle tourne son visage vers moi, fronce les sourcils.

-« Hey, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Bella, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu ne… devines pas ?

-Je… Non, je me souviens que tu m'es tombé dessus mais… après trou noir… »

***

**Voila, fin de ce nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à décider où m'arrêter et je pense que la suite arrivera vite car les idées fusent dans ma tête ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voila ce que je pense être l'avant dernier chapitre je vais voir. Je sais que la transformation de Bella se fait très rapidement mais je n'avais pas le courage de la faire durer plus ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et à choisir comment j'allais le finir donc soyez indulgents svp. Et encore merci à tous pour les reviews n'hésitez pas à en envoyer d'autres !**

**Bonne lecture !**

*******

**POV EDWARD**

Ces paroles sont si surprenantes que je ne peux lui répondre, comment se peut-il qu'elle ait oublié la douleur, la brulure du venin dans ses veines ? Elle n'a donc rien sentie ? C'est surement mieux pour elle mais cette situation est tellement surprenante ! Carlisle lui explique :

-« La chute d'Edward t'a blessé Bella, tu saignais abondamment et … Edward a du… te transformer… »

Elle aussi reste bouche-bée, son regard passe de Carlisle à moi, je pense qu'elle se demande si c'est une blague ou non… Elle fixe ses mains, son corps. Elle se lève et se dirige vers le miroir de l'armoire à pharmacie…

-« Je suis … alors je suis morte ?… Morte mais plutôt pas mal non ? » Dit Bella en souriant à son reflet.

Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle trouve le moyen de rire à ce moment. Je sais que Carlisle pense la même chose que moi, sa transformation a été très rapide, le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas des ces dernières heures et qu'elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux nouveaux nés habituels… Mon père adoptif me fait savoir par la pensée qu'il va faire quelques recherches et me demande de garder un œil sur elle, précision qui n'était pas nécessaire bien sur.

Je m'approche de Bella passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je ne pensai pas que nous étions si froid. Elle me sourit dans notre reflet. C'est vrai elle est magnifique, époustouflante. Mais je ne dois pas laisser mon esprit se disperser.

-« Bella, tu n'as vraiment pas ressenti la transformation ?

-Non, juste l'impression de m'être évanouie… Je me sens… Bizarre. Ma vue, mon odorat, mon ouïe, tout est différent… Ton odeur était déjà délicieuse quand j'étais humaine, mais là … »

Elle se tourne vers moi, passe ses bras autour de mon cou et m'attire encore un peu plus contre elle. Au moment où ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes une décharge parcours mon corps, c'était donc ça dont me parlait Emmett, l'amour entre vampire n'est pas le même, le contact physique non plus, le sursaut de Bella me montre qu'elle a ressenti la même chose. Je ne peux m'empêcher de glisser mes mains le long de son corps si parfait pour les remonter sous son t-shirt.

Je sais qu'elle prend conscience de la fougue et de la force qu'elle peut utiliser et que je peux utiliser également maintenant qu'elle ne coure plus de risque dans ces moments là mais je sais aussi que je dois me ressaisir car nous avons des choses plus importantes à régler. Je la repousse gentiment, et ris lorsqu'elle émet un léger cri de frustration.

-« Désolé ma Bella mais nous avons des choses importantes qui nous attendent, une nouvelle vie commence pour toi mais tu dois aussi gérer ton passé… Notamment la partie sur le grand brun qui pu le chien et qui embaume tout notre salon à l'heure actuelle…

-Jacob est encore là ?! En vie ?!

-Ca a été très difficile de retenir Emmett mais oui il est toujours en vie, à mon grand malheur et je pense qu'Alice à appeler ta mère à propos du mariage… Et nous ne savions pas quoi faire à propos de Charlie …

-Ah oui… »

Nous descendons au salon, Jacob est assis par terre, l'ai dévasté. Quand il nous entend il se jette sur Bella pour la serrer contre lui.

-« Bella je suis désolé pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas te blesser… Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes… ça…

-Ce n'est pas grave Jacob, au moins ça m'a évité une nouvelle dispute avec Edward au sujet de ma transformation… Mais je crois qu'il faut que nous discutions quand même… »

Alors qu'elle dit je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner, comment peut-elle lui pardonner ? Certes, je l'ai transformé mais si nous n'avions pas été là… Elle serait morte… Alice m'attire hors de la maison.

-« Laissons les parler Edward, Jacob à appeler les invités, le pauvre si tu avais vu sa tête à chaque fois qu'il devait dire 'Le mariage est annulé, Bella m'a quittée'…

-Bien fait pour lui !

-Oh Edward, met toi un peu à sa place… Non seulement il se fait plaquer deux jours avant son mariage mais en plus il doit se charger de l'annoncer à tout le monde après avoir manqué de tuer celle qu'il aime.

-Alice met toi bien dans le crâne qu'il n'a pas failli la tuer, il L'A tué ! »

J'entends ma sœur grommeler derrière moi et me suivre alors que je m'éloigne pour regagner la maison.

**POV BELLA**

Une fois Alice et Edward sorti de la maison Jacob s'excuse encore, il à l'air encore sous la choc de ce qui vient de se passer, puis il m'explique qu'il a contacté les invités du mariage pour les prévenir que c'était annulé, il a également expliqué à tout le monde que j'étais malade et qu'il valait mieux que je ne vois personne dans les jours à venir.

-« Bella, j'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher mais ta mère arrive ce soir, elle voulait tout de même prendre l'avion ce matin… »

Oh super, il allait falloir que je fasse face à ma mère avec mon nouveau teint, ma nouvelle moi et surtout ma soif … Carlisle intervint alors.

-« Bella, je suis désolée de m'immiscer dans votre conversation mais nous devons aller chercher ta mère à l'aéroport dans vingt minutes, il est préférable que tu restes ici mais tu n'as pas le temps d'aller chasser, alors je vais te donner des doses de sang de porc que nous avons en réserve. Ce n'est pas le plus gouteux mais au moins ça calmera ta soif. Et Alice va tenter de te faire un peu plus ressembler à ton ancienne toi…

-Merci beaucoup Carlisle, merci de toujours prendre soin de moi comme ça. »

A ce moment Alice revient dans la maison suivit d'Edward.

-« Il va falloir que je m'occupe de toi ma Bella ! »

Pas le temps de protester, elle me tire à l'étage et j'ai le droit à un atelier maquillage avec fond de teint rouge à lèvre etc pour me faire retrouver quelques couleurs. Elle me donne en plus des lentilles de contact pour me faire retrouver mes yeux noisette et me force à plonger mes mains dans de l'eau bouillante pendant la demi-heure qui suit pour qu'elles soient moins gelées. Pendant tout ce temps je sirote ma poche de sang, au début le gout m'a surprise et presque dégoutée mais au final ça faisait vraiment du bien de sentir le liquide descendre dans ma gorge. Et cela a calmé ma soif.

J'entends la voiture de Carlisle arriver dans l'allée, ces nouveaux sens étaient très utiles ! Je me préparai à revoir ma mère… Alice me donne les derniers conseils …

-« Bella, ta gorge va te bruler, et tu vas sentir le venin dans ta bouche, si jamais ça devient trop dur, ce qui serait tout à fait compréhensible je te fais sortir de la pièce, il te suffira d'un simple regard. Ne t'inquiète pas tout se passera bien. »

Je hoche la tête et nous descendons au salon. La porte s'ouvre au moment où nous arrivons au bas de l'escalier, je vois Carlisle puis Esmé, puis ma mère, souriant, ébahie par la beauté de la demeure. Elle regarde autour d'elle, son regard se pose sur moi et je peux y lire la surprise, elle me fixe, ses yeux me parcours de haut en bas, cela arrive même à me gêner.

-« Bonjour maman, je suis si contente de te voir. Dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras alors que tous les Cullen retiennent leur souffle.

-Bonjour ma puce, tu m'as manqué ! »

Je sens ma gorge me bruler, j'ai soif vraiment très soif … Je sers les poings et me rapproche d'Edward, il pose sa main dans mon dos comme pour me calmer. Ma mère s'approche de lui, lui fais la bise mais je sens bien qu'elle est distante et légèrement froide. Elle est surprise de voir Jacob encore ici et le sert dans ses bras, et d'une certaine façon, cela me fait mal de la voir si proche de lui alors qu'elle ignore quasiment Edward… Je suppose que sa réaction est normale mais… J'espère que cela va changer. Esmé lui propose de lui faire visiter la maison et de lui montrer la chambre d'amis. Elles montent toutes les deux.

-« Comment te sens-tu Bella ? me demande Edward, inquiet,

-ça va, j'ai juste soif, je suppose. Je me tourne alors vers Jacob. Jacob tu devrais … partir…

-Oh mais je suis très content de voir ta mère ne t'en fais pas !

-Oui ça je le sais Jacob mais, moi, je veux que tu partes s'il te plait… »

Il n'a pas l'ai content de ma requête mais je m'en fiche, il prend son blouson et sors presque en claquant la porte. Voila déjà un soulagement. J'entends Esmé et ma mère s'agiter à l'étage. Je décide de monter les aider.

Quand j'arrive en haut, Esmé quitte la chambre de ma mère pensant que nous avons besoin de temps seule à seule. Ma mère ne perd pas de temps pour se lancer dans des milliers de question…

-« Bella qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Non seulement je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais te marier si jeune mais je me suis faite à l'idée et maintenant tu annules tout, tu quittes Jacob alors que tout allait bien entre vous ? Et puis tu es si différente ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé tu as tellement changé … Enfin ne le prend pas mal tu es magnifique, plus belle que je mais ma chérie mais c'est si … soudain !

-Maman tu ne sais pas tout, c'est plus compliqué que ça et puis je n'ai jamais été vraiment heureuse avec Jacob … Je ne peux pas vivre sans Edward maman, je n'y peux rien c'est comme ça il va falloir te faire à l'idée. Et puis comme ça, ça te laisse un peu de répits avant de me voir en robe de mariée non ?

-Oui … Mais j'aimais bien Jacob, au moins lui ne t'a jamais abandonné au milieu des bois !

-Ah voila tout le problème, le départ d'Edward je savais qu'on y reviendrait…

-Oui on y revient effectivement, il est parti Bella, pendant deux ans il ne s'est pas soucié de toi une seconde, puis il revient gai comme un pinçon et toi tu lui pardonnes tout ?

-Ecoute tu ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé, tu étais à Phoenix tu ne connais même pas notre histoire, alors ne le juge pas maman, laisse lui une chance. Peu importe ce que tu feras je resterai avec Edward et tu n'y changeras rien alors tu ferais mieux de te faire à cette idée ! »

Après cette dernière phrase je quitte la chambre en claquant la porte, je sais qu'il faut que je me calme et que je surveille mes mouvements pour garder une attitude humaine. Je rentre dans la chambre d'Edward et me laisse tomber sur son lit… Je fixe la forêt, tentant d'apaiser mon esprit. J'entends Edward monter les escaliers et entrer dans ma chambre.

Il s'allonge à côté de moi, me caresse les cheveux. Cette sensation est divine.

-« Bella c'est normal que ta mère soit en colère tu sais, cette situation doit être difficile à comprendre vue de l'extérieur…

-Oui je sais mais c'est juste que je t'aime tellement que j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'ils ne t'aiment pas… »

Il me sourit et je ne peux m'empêcher je m'allonger sur lui, l'embrasse, je caresse son torse alors que ses mains descendent le long de mon corps jusqu'à mes fesses. J'ai réellement envie de découvrir son corps de nouveau depuis ma transformation. Je grogne contre lui, le désir est insoutenable.

Mais malheureusement j'entends ma mère cogner à notre porte et je sais qu'elle l'a fait exprès et à ce moment très précis je la déteste…

***

**Encore désolée pour cette fin un peu bizarre j'ai vraiment eu du mal pour celui là ! Reviews pleaseeee.**


	6. VIPVery Important Page !

**Salut tout le monde, désolée ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un ****AVIS AUX LECTEURS**** hihi**

**Oui voila en fait je bloque sur l'écriture du chapitre 6 alors j'ai décidé de vous demander votre avis, ce que vous aimeriez comme ambiance, si vous avez des idées etc.**

**Ainsi envoyez-moi vos reviews avec vos avis, envies et autres suggestions ! N'hésitez pas ! Cela me permettra de ne pas publier un travail bâclé ^^**

**Merci à tous, j'espère avoir beaucoup de réponses !**


	7. Chapter 6

**Un énorme merci à misiri-addict, Mixetremix, Bigmonster4, Immortell et fatimif pour leur aide à construire ce chapitre, vous m'avez permis de trouver l'inspiration nécessaire à l'écrire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**

***

**POV BELLA**

Après nous avoir interrompu Renée m'avait proposé d'aller diner avec elle, que lui dire ? … Alice m'avait sauvé la vie disant qu'elle avait pris un rendez vous pour elle et moi chez la manucure, qu'il était temps pour nous d'y aller et que nous ne serions pas de retour pour diner. Ouf merci Alice.

Alors nous étions parti en ville toutes les deux, bien évidement le rendez vous était factice. Ce moment loin de ma mère me faisait du bien, j'avais beau l'aimer de tout mon cœur elle me tapait déjà sur le système… Malheureusement elle était là pour 3 jours…

***

Lorsque nous rentrons à la maison Alice et moi après avoir bien rit durant notre diner, Esmé m'informe que Renée est déjà couché. Voila une bonne nouvelle !

Je sens qu'Edward est en haut et je monte les marches quatre à quatre pour le rejoindre. Même si ni lui ni moi n'avons besoin de dormir il est allongé dans le lit qui trône au milieu de sa chambre, il fixe la lune par la fenêtre, et les reflets de celle-ci sur son torse nu ne font qu'attiser mon désir.

Il se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

-« Vas-tu me rejoindre ou bien vas-tu rester debout la bouche ouverte toute la nuit ? »

Grrr, cette voix ! Je marche lentement vers lui, faisant tomber mes vêtements au fur et à mesure de ma progression. Je m'allonge dans le lit, gardant mes sous vêtements. Je suis assez surprise de sentir lorsqu'il se colle contre moi, que lui est déjà nu et disons… En pleine forme !

Il s'allonge sur moi, ses mains parcourent mon corps, hum cela m'a tellement manqué. Avant même que je puisse m'en rendre compte, il arrache les derniers morceaux de tissus que je porte.

Il est hors de question que monsieur contrôle tout ! Je le pousse sur le dos et m'installe à califourchon sur lui, cela me rappelle nos retrouvailles dans les bois ! Je caresse son torse, plantant mes ongles par endroit, j'adore le faire grogner… J'ondule des hanches, cela le fait gémir… Mais je veux le faire languir alors je me soulève légèrement de façon à ce que nos corps ne se touchent plus que par mes mains sur ses épaules. Il attrape ma taille, me fait passer sous lui, il ne tient plus, je le sens et après tout moi non plus. J'ai besoin de lui maintenant, je veux sentir son corps contre moi, sur moi, en moi, partout !

Des grondements inhumains s'échappent de nos poitrines lorsqu'il me pénètre enfin. Il retient mes mains au dessus de ma tête, ses canines titillent mon cou alors que nos corps ondulent l'un contre l'autre. Je ne peux retenir mes gémissements, pourvu que ma mère ait un sommeil de plomb !

Notre rythme accélère rapidement et notre rapport se fait plus … Animal !

Je mords son épaule, il me serre contre lui, se relève et me colle dos au mur, tout cela sans arrêter ses merveilleux aller-retour en moi… Nos mouvements deviennent totalement incontrôlés, nos respirations sont frénétiques, ni lui ni moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de gémir…

Nous grognons à l'unisson alors que nous explosons de plaisir en même temps…

Alors que nous reprenons notre souffle (inutilement…) Edward me porte vers le lit, il me serre dans ses bras, enfonçant son nez dans mes cheveux pour sentir mon odeur. Je me mets soudain à rire.

-« Puis-je partager cette hilarité Bella ?

-Je suppose que le mur n'avait pas de fissure avant aujourd'hui ? »

Il regarde le mur contre lequel nous étions quelques instants auparavant et rit lui aussi. Une magnifique fissure lézarde le mur du sol au plafond. Et j'entends également Emmet et Alice rire au rez-de-chaussée, pour la discrétion, il faudra repasser…

Même sans dormir, Edward et moi avons passé la nuit l'un contre l'autre dans le lit.

Quand le jour se lève, nous descendons rejoindre le reste de la famille et j'ai à peine posé le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qu'Alice me saute dessus !

-« Bella j'ai une super idée, tu vas voir tu vas adorer toi aussi !

-Bonjour Alice, moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, si tu me le permets j'aimerai bien ne pas rester coincé dans l'escalier…

-Oh oups pardon, vient au salon il faut absolument qu'on parle ! On va faire une fête !

-Comment ça une fête, en quel honneur ?!

-En VOTRE honneur à Edward et toi, vos retrouvailles et … tout ce qui va avec ! dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle,

-Alice, je hais les fêtes s'il te plait ne fais pas ça !

-Tu veux montrer à ta mère que vous êtes heureux ? Tu veux qu'elle voie à quel point tu l'aimes ? Alors laisse-moi organiser cette fête en votre honneur ! Et je te jure qu'elle repartira d'ici en serrant mon frère dans ses bras !

-Si je te dis oui, tes visions confirment-elles tes promesses ?

-Oh oui et bien plus même ! Je te jure que j'ai raison ! S'il te plait Bella !!! Se sera génial !

-Ok Alice OK ! Tu peux organiser cette fête mais par pitié arrête de m'en parler ! »

Elle sautille de joie dans tout le salon, Edward a vraiment raison, elle peut être insupportable parfois !

Renée arrive dans le salon, les yeux encore tout gonflés par le sommeil, elle me fait la bise et décroche à peine un bonjour à Edward.

Esmé l'attire heureusement dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner que nous avons, soit disant, tous déjà prit bien sur. Edward m'attire contre lui sur le canapé alors qu'Emmet joue a un jeu vidéo contre Jasper, je ne sais pas trop lequel gagne mais ils ont vraiment l'air concentré.

Le petit lutin brun quitte la maison à toute vitesse nous informant qu'elle va faire quelques courses pour ce soir. Parce qu'en plus c'est ce soir la fête ? Très bien … Je me demande quoi faire d'ici là…

Mon compagnon doit tout de même réussir à avoir quelques idées de mes pensées puisqu'il dit :

-« Dis donc et si on allait au lac ? Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été nager, non ?

-Ouai ; ça c'est une idée frérot ! Moi je suis de la partie et je pense que Rose aussi vu. Dit Emmet.

-Je veux bien me joindre à vous si vous accepté un vampire ayant perdu son âme sœur au dépit d'une journée de shopping… »

Nous rions devant l'ai abattu de Jasper et chacun d'entre nous regagner sa chambre pour préparer nos affaires. Mais soudain une idée assez idiote me frappe…

-« Hum Edward il y a un petit problème… Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain …

-Bien sur que si tu en as un ma chérie, regarde dans la commode, premier tiroir. »

Je m'exécute et trouve, surprise, que le tiroir en question contient de nombreux sous-vêtement à moi, en plus de nouveaux et également deux maillots de bain. L'un est un bikini rouge, l'autre est noir et pour une première sortie au lac, je préfère opter pour le noir.

-« Cette idée vient d'Alice ou de toi ?

-De moi, je savais que nous t'emmènerions au lac un de ces jours alors… Je me suis dit qu'il te fallait quelque chose à te mettre sur le dos… »

Je me colle contre son torse et le remercie avec un doux baiser, puis je file enfiler le maillot dans la salle de bain. Je m'apprête à refermer la porte derrière moi quand Edward la bloque avec son pied, il me sourit et entre.

-« Tu sais, tu n'as plus besoin de te cacher pour te changer…

-Hum oui, je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude… »

Il pose son maillot sur le rebord du lavabo et commence à se déshabiller, nom de dieu… Il faut que je me reprenne… Mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son corps alors qu'il enfile son maillot… Il est tellement beau …

-«Bella ?

-Hum oui pardon, j'avais… la tête ailleurs… »

Je me déshabille à mon tour pour enfiler mon bikini puis me rhabille et nous sortons de la salle de bain pour retrouver les autres dans l'entrée de la maison. Nous grimpons dans la jeep. Emmet est au volant, Rosalie à ses côtés. Elle me sourit au travers du rétroviseur et bien que ceci me prenne un peu de court j'essaye de lui rendre un sourire tout aussi sincère.

Nous arrivons à l'orée de la forêt au Sud de Forks, Emmet se gare sur le bas côté et Rosalie, lui et Jasper sont déjà parti en courant. Edward et moi les suivons. Le trajet est rapide et nous voila devant un magnifique lac alimenté par une cascade qui descend des montagnes.

-« Un des avantages de la vie de vampire est que même en plein hiver, l'eau nous parait chaude ! » Me glisse Edward à l'oreille alors que nous nous mettons en tenu avant d'entrer dans l'eau.

Emmet et Rosalie sont déjà sous la cascade, Jasper est quelques part au fond du lac, depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes alors que je me laisse tranquillement flotter à la surface de l'eau et qu'Edward nage en faisant des cercles autour de moi.

-« Tu sais que tu ressemble à un requin quand tu fais ça ? Lui dis-je en riant

-Qui te dit que je ne vais pas te dévorer ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse m'attraper je plonge sous l'eau et nage vers le fond du lac, j'aperçois Jasper qui tient un poisson dans sa bouche, dés qu'il me voit il se détourne et disparait de ma vue en une fraction de seconde, comme si il avait honte.

Je souris sous l'eau et continu ma progression alors qu'on m'attrape le pied, pensant qu'il s'agit d'Edward je donne un grand coup de pied pour me libérer.

Malheureusement je sens que mon coup atteint la personne qui me tient et je suis surprise de voir Edward s'esclaffant sous l'eau en face de moi. Je regagner la surface en un instant et me retrouve face à Emmet qui hurle de douleur.

-« Oh mon dieu Emmet je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te frapper je voulais juste me libérer, je croyais que c'était Edward, excuse moi !

-Bordel Bella ! Tu aurais pu taper ailleurs, moi qui voulais profiter de la fête pour que l'on s'éclipse Rose et moi et qu'on passe une nuit de folie je crois que ça attendra ! »

Je comprends alors que c'est sa virilité qui a subit mes violences et m'excuse de nouveau. Si j'avais pu rougir, mes joues me bruleraient littéralement à cet instant. Derrière moi Rose, Jasper et Edward ne peuvent s'arrêter de rire…

« Bravo Bella, tu me donnes une très bonne excuse pour ne pas rater la soirée d'Alice ! » me dit Rosalie en nageant vers moi. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps et j'explose de rire à mon tour pendant que ce pauvre Emmet regagne la rive en boitillant.

La matinée passe rapidement, alors que Jasper et Edward font le tour du lac Rosalie me propose de découvrir la grotte derrière la cascade, nous nous installons et discutons de ma nouvelle vie, de mes impressions sur mon changement, de mes appréhensions etc. Et je m'en rends compte maintenant, cela me fait énormément de bien de parler de toute cette histoire à quelqu'un. Rosalie m'écoute attentivement, elle répond à mes quelques questions, me sourit. Et contre toute attente me serre dans ses bras.

-« Pardonne moi de ne pas toujours avoir été sympas envers toi Bella, je suppose que voir mon frère avec une fille était quelque peu difficile à accepter pour moi… Mais je t'apprécie beaucoup et je suis heureuse que tu fasses partie de la famille, et surtout que tu n'aies pas choisi de rester avec le chien ! Finit-elle en riant.

-Merci Rosalie, moi aussi je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Appelle moi Rose veux-tu ! Rosalie ça date des années 1930 ! »

Nous rejoignions alors les garçons qui sont allongés sur la rive. La vue d'Edward, allongé les mains derrière la tête, en maillot de bain, ne me laisse pas indifférente et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'allonger sur lui alors que je suis encore toute mouillée. Il rit, dieu que j'aime son rire ! Il me serre contre lui et dépose un baiser sur mon épaule.

Nous restons tous allongés là pendant encore une bonne heure, ne parlant que très peu, profitant de ce petit moment de calme avant la tempête Alice qui nous attend à la maison…

Et nous n'avions pas tord sur ce point là, lorsque nous regagnions la villa, l'intérieur est méconnaissable, il y a des ballons accrochés partout sur les murs, roses, en forme de cœur…Alice… Sérieusement qui accroche des ballons en forme de cœur chez soi ?!

-« Oh Bella ne fais pas cette tête je suis sur que tu les aimes mes ballons ! Ta mère n'a pas voulu m'aider à les accrocher je me demande bien pourquoi… Elle est dans sa chambre, tu devrais peut être aller la voir…

-Elle à refusé de t'aider ?! Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

-Heu juste pour les ballons ne t'en fais pas, elle à aidé Esmé à la cuisine…

-Encore heureux, je vais la tuer ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, je monte dans la chambre de ma mère, elle lit allongée sur son lit.

-« Maman, je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on parle…

-Eh bien je t'écoute…

-J'aimerai que tu fasses un effort pour Edward, et pour moi … Je l'aime maman, je vais passer ma vie avec lui et que ça te plaise ou non… Franchement tu n'essayes même pas de le connaitre, il est extrêmement cultivé, attentionné et-

-Ah oui, assez attentionné pour t'abandonner dans les bois sous la pluie ?!

-Oh pitié maman ! Met ça de côté ! Tout à changé depuis ! S'il te plait maman… Pour moi… Apprendre à connaître l'homme que j'aime…

-D'accord je vais essayer ma chérie… Je te promets, ce soir je vais faire sa connaissance… »

Je la serre dans mes bras en tentant de garder une force humaine, je la remercie et quitte sa chambre. Je redescends et trouve la liste des invités sur la petite table du salon.

Les Cullen, Charlie, Renée, Jacob, Billy, Angela, Ben… Ok tout va bien, pas trop de monde, et surtout peu de Quileutes… J'ai un peu peur de la présence de Jacob mais bon… Je suppose qu'Alice a eu une « bonne vision des choses » …

L'heure tourne, je ne peux échapper aux soins qu'Alice à prévu pour moi. Elle me force à porter une robe qu'elle à acheté spécialement pour l'occasion, c'est une robe de soirée, noire, très décolleté… Elle me colle également des talons aiguilles et je remercie mes capacités de vampire qui me permettent d'être stable même perché sur ceux-ci. Puis j'ai droit à une séance de coiffure/maquillage entre les mains de Rosalie. Il faut avouer que nous sommes toutes les trois magnifiques ce soir. Et je sais que les garçons sont d'accord avec moi lorsqu'ils nous voient descendre les escaliers…

Les quatre hommes de la famille Cullen portent des costards et cela leur va à merveille, Esmé porte une robe rouge qui la rend littéralement époustouflante. J'aperçois Renée et Charlie qui me fixent, à leurs côtés je reconnais Billy dans son fauteuil roulant et Jacob debout derrière lui. Angela vient à ma rencontre et me serre dans ses bras.

-« Oh Bella ce que tu es belle ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! Tu m'as beaucoup manqué !

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Angela, je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Ben me salue à son tour, puis je me dirige vers mes parents et les Black. Mon père à les larmes aux yeux, et je pense que se sont des larmes de joie, en tout cas, je l'espère. Je leur souhaite la bienvenue dans la maison et leur dit de faire comme chez eux.

La soirée suit son cours, je quitte Angela et Ben et scanne la foule qui m'entoure, et je suis très heureuse de voire ma mère discuter avec Edward près de la cuisine. Ils rient tous les deux et je sais que le charme de mon amour à fait effet sur ma mère. Je les rejoins.

-« Coucou vous deux, désolée de vous interrompre, comment se passe ta soirée maman ?

-Très bien ma chérie, Edward est un garçon charmant, il est de très bonne compagnie ! Et je suis excusée auprès de lui pour mon comportement passé. Il me reste à le faire auprès de toi ma Bella. Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir eu confiance en tes choix ma fille. Je sais que cet homme t'apportera le bonheur que tu mérites. »

Si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurai versé une larme de joie moi aussi. Edward passe ses mains autour de ma taille.

-« Renée m'autorisez vous à emmener votre fille danser ? »

Je tente de protester mais ma mère acquiesce et je me retrouve au centre du salon, dans les bras d'Edward, à … Valser ?!

Je valse, avec Edward… J'ai beau cligné des yeux je ne rêve pas ! Non seulement je porte des talons aiguilles de plus de 10cm mais en plus je valse ! Merci la transformation …

***

**Et voilaaaaaaaa, un nouveau chapitre de clos ! Je pense que le suivant sera le dernier, préparez vous !**

**J'ai une autre fic en tête et j'espère pouvoir la publier prochainement !**

**Désolée pour Jasper et le coup du poisson, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher même si j'adore ce personnage ^^**

**Reviews svp ! J'aime vraiment beaucoup recevoir vos impressions !**


	8. Chapter 7, The last one

**Et voila, le septième et dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos review et vos encouragements ! J'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçu.**

**Et excusez-moi pour l'attente mais cette fin fut difficile !**

**Bonne lecture !**

***

**POV BELLA **

La fête avait continué au fil de la nuit, les gens allaient se coucher un par un, d'abord Jacob qui n'avais pas l'air très heureux d'être venu, ce que je pouvais tout à fait comprendre, puis Charlie et Renée… Même Esmé et Carlisle s'étaient éclipsés. Il ne restait donc qu'Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward et moi.

Nous avions décidé de nous lancer dans le visionnage d'un bon vieux film d'horreur, ce qui ne m'enchantait guère… J'étais sure que même en étant vampire la vue du sang continuerait à me rendre malade même si je devais avouer que le goût était plutôt plaisant. En repensant au goût du sang dans ma bouche je ne pus passer outre la brulure de ma gorge, je mourrais de soif, enfin façon de parler… Je me mis à trembler, j'avais l'impression d'être une droguée mais je me souvins que je n'avais bu qu'une seule fois depuis ma « naissance » et qu'en temps que « nouvelle née » cette quantité devait paraître dérisoire…

Edward senti ma gène et me fixa comme pour tenter de lire en moi, je lui fis un sourire timide espérant lui faire comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Et cela du fonctionner car il se leva et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une poche de sang identique à celle que m'avais donné Carlisle quelques heures auparavant.

Je lui arrachai presque des mains, je tremblais de plus en plus. Honteuse de mon attitude je filais à l'extérieure avec ma poche et ne prit même pas la peine de l'ouvrir, je mordis directement dedans, buvant sans même prendre le temps de respirer. Elle fut vide en un clin d'œil mais la brulure était toujours là. Me retournant pour repartir à la villa je tombais nez à nez avec Jasper qui me tendait une autre poche.

Je le remerciai d'un regard et mordais dans ma nouvelle ration de sang. L'odeur me dégoutait mais le gout me rendais folle, c'était très paradoxale et mon côté humaine me paraissait alors encore trop présent, j'aurai aimé que cette odeur ne me dérange plus…

J'étais mal à l'aise à cause de mon propre comportement, mais je vis que Jasper souriait. Evidement… Il connaissait cette attitude…

-« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, ça va vite se calmer vu tes capacités à passer outre le sang humain. » Me dit Jasper, je voulais lui répondre mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de boire, je vis Edward sortir de la maison et me mis dos à lui, je ne voulais pas qu'il voit ma faiblesse. J'entendis Jasper partir.

Je sentis la présence d'Edward dans mon dos mais ne put me retourner, il passa ses mains autour de ma taille, posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Ses doigts dessinaient des petits cercles sur mon ventre. Une fois ma poche finis je me mis face à lui mais je ne pouvais faire face à son regard alors je me collai contre lui et appuyai mon front sur son torse.

-« Ne t'en fais pas Bella, c'est normal comme comportement, vu comment tu as supporté la soirée d'hier il fallait bien que ta soif refasse surface.

-Je sais mais… Je me sens nulle, toutes mes volontés sont affaiblies par cette soif idiote et j'ai honte de m'être jeté comme ça sur les poches…

-Bella tu n'imagines pas de quelle façon Emmett s'est jeté dessus cinq minutes après la fin de sa transformation alors ta réaction est loin d'être honteuse ! »

Il me porta jusque dans la maison et m'emmena directement dans sa chambre, me déshabillant délicatement et m'allongeant sur son lit. Il me serra dans ses bras, me murmurant des mots doux pour apaiser mon esprit.

Au petit matin je ré-ouvris les yeux. Bien sur je n'avais pas dormis mais j'avais l'impression d'être tombée dans un état comparable, ma soif de la veille s'était calmée au cours de la nuit et je me sentais prête à me retrouver face à ma mère et surtout à l'odeur de son sang.

Edward s'étais levé quand ma mère était descendue au rez-de-chaussée, et m'avais discrètement monté une nouvelle de poche de sang. Celle-ci me faisait de l'œil sur la table de nuit mais sa vue me dégoutait plus qu'autre chose maintenant…

**POV EDWARD **

La soirée avait été magnifique et je fus agréablement surpris par la nouvelle aisance de ma Bella. Elle avait tout de même souffert de sa soif au cours de la nuit. La voir s'enfuir avec la dose de sang ne m'avait pas surpris, je savais qu'elle était gênée de se comporter ainsi. J'allais la suivre mais Jasper m'arrêta, pris la seconde poche que je tenais et se dirigea vers l'extérieur.

Même si je savais qu'il était mieux que se soit lui qui y aille je ne pus m'empêcher de grogner, je détestai qu'on me tienne éloigné de Bella… Je lui laissai donc quelques minutes et sorti à mon tour pour les rejoindre. Elle me vit et se tourna vers la forêt, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir mais ce geste me fit mal…

Je la pris dans mes bras, lorsqu'elle eu finit de boire je la guidai vers notre chambre. La serrant le plus près possible de mon corps, tentant de la calmer, de la rassurer.

J'avais passé la nuit près d'elle, elle était dans une sorte de coma, comme totalement déconnectée de son corps, j'avais du la quitter au petit matin alors que Renée s'était levée.

Quand je descendis à la cuisine Esmée s'afférait devant des œufs au plat et du bacon alors que Renée faisait des pancakes, elle me tendit une assiette dans laquelle elle venait d'en déposer deux et pour faire bonne figure j'en pris un et mordis dedans d'un air affamé. Elle avait l'air ravie de ma réaction. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers sa poêle et je crachais ma bouchée dans la poubelle discrètement.

Bon sang la nourriture humaine n'était vraiment plus à mon goût !

J'entendis de légers pas dans l'escalier et je reconnus immédiatement ceux de ma Bella, son odeur était si douce, je devinais à celle-ci qu'elle n'avait pas consommé le « petit-déjeuner » que j'avais laissé pour elle sur sa table de nuit. Elle entra dans la cuisine, radieuse, salua nos deux mères et vint se coller contre mon dos, passant ses bras autour de ma taille, collant son visage entre mes omoplates, elle humait mon odeur, je l'entendais prendre de grandes inspirations et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Cette femme faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde et en laissant cette pensée envahir mon esprit je ne pus retenir la culpabilité de pointer le bout de son nez, jamais je n'aurais du l'abandonner, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais… Mais je devais essayer de tourner la page…

Quand toute la famille fut levée, il était presque dix heures du matin, le temps était nuageux et menaçant, Charlie vint à la maison et nous étions d'accord pour tous raccompagné Renée à l'aéroport.

Alors que Renée et Charlie chargeaient les bagages de celle-ci dans la voiture de patrouille, Alice nous annonça :

« Aujourd'hui, c'est baseball ! Le temps sera parfait ! »

Emmett sauta de joie et Jasper et lui allèrent préparer le matériel nécessaire pour notre sport favori. Bella sourit et me dit :

« Je me souviens très bien de vos parties de baseball ! Pour une fois je pourrais peut être faire autre chose qu'arbitrer !

-Oh oui Bella tu vas jouer ! Ne t'inquiète pas je surveillerai cette équipe de tricheur ! » Lui répondit Esmée.

Bella sautillait de joie et alla changer de tenue, elle me prit une de mes casquette, celle sur laquelle j'avais fait inscrire Team Cullen. Je la rejoins et lui en tendit une autre, encore emballée dans un plastique.

« Qu'est ce que c'est Edward ?

-Eh bien j'ai fais faire deux nouvelles casquettes pour nous, j'espère que tu voudras bien porter la tienne … »

J'avais peur qu'elle me trouve ridicule mais elle déballa doucement son cadeau et son sourire monta jusqu'à ses oreilles quand elle vit l'inscription Team Edward dessus.

« Oh Edward je l'adore ! Merci ! Mais et toi ?... »

J'enfilais immédiatement ma casquette Team Bella et elle sourit de plus belle, sautant dans mes bras en riant.

Nous descendîmes rejoindre toute la famille et primes la route de l'aéroport. Renée serra chacun d'entre nous fort dans ses bras, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, et si Bella avait encore put, je sais qu'elle aussi aurait eu les pupilles brillantes… Sa mère partie, Charlie reprit le chemin de Forks et nous remontèrent en voiture pour gagner notre clairière de jeu.

Mon équipe était composée de Bella, Alice et Emmett ; Rosalie Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé joueraient ensemble, ma mère tenterait à la fois d'arbitrer.

Nous étions en train d'écraser nos adversaires quand ma sœur se figea dans son lancer, elle avait une vision. Un dixième de seconde plus tard je vie un immense sourire s'afficher sur son visage. Elle refusa de nous dire ce qu'elle avait vu et lança finalement la balle pour que nous puissions continuer à jouer. Alors que les autres étaient toujours concentrés, elle fit parvenir à mon esprit sa vision, moi face à une Bella plus ravissante que jamais dans notre clairière. Elle savait ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, malheureusement la vision prit fin, elle ne connaissait pas encore la suite, cela dépendait de Bella…

Bella était incroyable comme d'habitude, quand ce fut son tour, elle frappa la balle si fort que même le bruit du tonnerre semblait faible à côté et avant même que Jasper n'ait pu rattraper la balle elle avait parcouru l'ensemble des bases du terrain ! Elle était magnifique avec sa casquette à mon effigie.

Quand le ciel commença à s'éclaircir en début d'après midi, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer. A ma grande surprise Alice attrapa Bella par le bras et la fit monter en voiture avec elle alors qu'elle me poussait à monter dans le second véhicule… Elle allait aider Bella à trouver une tenue de circonstance pour ma surprise.

**POV BELLA**

Alice me poussa dans la voiture sans ménagement, gloussant toujours comme si elle avait encore 15 ans.

« Oh Bella il faut qu'on te trouve une magnifique tenue, tu vas être tellement surprise !

-Bon sang Alice mais de quoi tu peux bien parler ?! »

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, je sentis mon portable vibrer, j'avais reçu un message : « Demain soir, toi et moi on s'éclipse à notre clairière, bon courage pour le shopping, je t'aime »

Ainsi donc Alice avait vu les intentions de son frère et m'emmenait choisir ma tenue pour notre sortie de demain soir… J'étais sur qu'elle savait autre chose sur cette sortie mais lorsqu'elle vit mon regard elle secoua énergiquement la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle ne me dirait rien. Sale petit lutin !

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons à Port Angeles et Alice me traine vers une boutique de robes de soirée de luxe, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de protester elle m'ordonne déjà de choisir tout ce qui me plait sans broncher. Ok …

Je me ballade dans les rayons, cherchant désespérément une tenue par trop osée mais tout de même assez sexy … Ce n'est pas gagné…

Finalement, après une demi-heure d'hésitation, j'opte pour une robe bustier noire, courte. Je sais que mes épaules et mon cou dénudé feront fondre mon homme… Du moins je l'espère !

Quand nous rentrons à la maison je ne peux m'empêcher de sauter dans les bras d'Edward, les autres se moquent de nous mais je m'en fiche. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il me réserve pour demain soir…

**POV EDWARD**

C'est ce soir que j'emmène Bella dans notre clairière pour un petit tête à tête, certes il n'y aura ni champagne, ni fraise, ni chandelles mais bon, j'espère qu'elle appréciera tout de même cette sortie.

Quand je la sens et l'entendre descendre les escaliers vers le salon, je ne m'attends pas à un tel spectacle, elle porte une robe noire tellement sexy ! Elle est tout simplement magnifique et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'embrasser sans retenue au beau milieu de la pièce principale.

Nous prenons la route de la clairière dans la Mercedes de mon père, nous aurions pu courir mais je ne peux décemment pas me résoudre à cela alors qu'elle porte des talons qui doivent bien atteindre les 15cm ! Lorsque nous arrivons à destination la nuit est tombée et la lune inonde notre prairie préférée. Nous marchons main dans la main et je la fait tournoyer sur elle-même pour le simple plaisir de voir ses cheveux voler au vent.

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu absolument venir ici ce soir Edward ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

-Eh bien puisque tu en parles, à t'annoncer non, mais à te demander … oui… »

Je vois son regard briller et je sais qu'elle à tout compris, la soirée, la robe, mon smoking, la clairière… Elle se fige et je mets un genou à terre.

-« Bella, je ne ferais pas de grande tirade pleine de mots d'amour alors juste … Accepterais tu de devenir Madame Isabella Cullen ? »

Elle me fait me relever, me saute dans les bras et me murmure un doux et sensuel « Oui » à l'oreille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire de bonheur et je l'entraine dans une valse au milieu de l'herbe. J'en oublis même mes bonnes manières et me rend compte que je dois lui donner l'anneau caché dans ma poche.

Alors je la repose par terre, sort le petit objet brillant de mille feux sous la lune. Ses yeux s'agrandissent d'étonnement, je sais qu'elle y trouvera quelque chose à redire à cause de son prix etc mais je lui fais comprendre que cela attendra demain.

Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle me tend sa main gauche et que je lui passe au doigt.

Et nous décidons alors que ce soir sera la « répétition » de notre Lune de Miel.

***

**PROLOGUE, POV EXTERIEUR**

10 ans plus tard…

Renesmée Cullen est nouvelle au lycée de Forks, ses parents adoptifs ont décidé de quitter l'île paradisiaque d'Esmée pour revenir vivre dans cette petite ville, au grand désespoir de la jeune adolescente.

Elle aimait cette île et les souvenir de sa mère qu'elle contenait. Sa mère travaillait pour les Cullen et était chargé de l'entretient de la maison en leur absence, mais un cancer l'avait tué alors que la petite fille n'avait que 6 ans. Carlisle et Esmée Cullen lui promirent qu'ils s'occuperaient d'elle. Rosalie n'avait pas voulus l'adopter, elle disait qu'elle l'enfant qu'elle aurait du avoir lui aurait ressemblé, elle aurait eu de longues boucles blondes et des yeux à vous couper le souffle. Mais Renesmée était brune avec des yeux en amande couleur chocolat… D'ailleurs à l'époque son prénom était Maya.

Alice et Jasper voulaient faire le tour du monde et ne voulait pas priver la petite d'une enfance stable.

Alors Bella et Edward étaient devenus ses parents. C'est elle qui leur avait demandé de lui trouver un nouveau prénom. Déjà à l'époque elle avait un sacré caractère !

Ils avaient vécu sur l'île jusqu'à maintenant, son père lui faisait l'école. Sa mère aimait les regarder tous les deux, ils étaient très complices.

Très tôt, ils avaient du lui expliquer pourquoi leur peau brillait au soleil et pas la sienne, pourquoi ils ne vieillissaient pas, pourquoi eux n'avaient pas besoin de manger… Elle savait tout et ne le dirait jamais à personne.

Alors voila, en cette rentrée de septembre, Renesmée avait 16 ans et rentrait en première dans l'ancien lycée de ses parents. Ils s'étaient réinstallés dans la grande villa de la forêt. Edward était devenu avocat, Bella travaillait dans un laboratoire de biologie. Même si elle maitrisait parfaitement son côté vampirique, elle préférait être seule qu'au contact des humains, et son labo était parfait pour ça.

Renesmée fit la connaissance d'une jeune fille très sympa, Stella, la fille d'Angela, qui était elle aussi en première. Elles devinrent rapidement amies.

Un jour elles étaient installées dans le parc du lycée et discutaient tranquillement.

-« Ton père est vraiment hallucinant quand il plaide, lui disait Stella,

-Oui c'est ce que tout le monde dit mais moi je ne trouve pas forcément…

-Oh ne dis pas de bêtise, qui est meilleur avocat que le célèbre Edward Cullen ?! »

A cette phrase, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux se tourna vers elles et attira l'attention de Renesmée. Elle était grande et paraissait plus âgée qu'elles, son sourire semblait trompeur et ses yeux avaient quelque chose de surprenant… Ils étaient marrons mais en y regardant bien, on pouvait y apercevoir des teintes écarlates…

-« Salut, je suis Victoria, je suis nouvelle, alors comme ça tu es la fille d'Edward Cullen ?

-Hum… Ouai, lui répondit Renesmée, méfiante.

-Oh… J'ai un ami qui l'a bien connu … Je sens que nous allons devenir très proche toi et moi… »

Son sourire d'étira et dévoila de longues canines blanches qui provoquèrent des frissons à Renesmée… Cette fille était dangereuse …

**THE END**

***

**Et voila, une pas trop happy end parce que je n'aime pas trop ça … Je vous laisse une part de mystère, à vous d'imaginer la suite ! D'ailleurs si quelqu'un veut continuer cette histoire, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler ! J'espère que cela vous aura plus, et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de cette fin que j'ai eu énormément de mal à écrire !**


End file.
